Supergirl Season Premire
by Maniac Mike
Summary: Kara continues her journey to becoming Supergirl. The Teen Titans are formed. Fire Storm is involved. Included in the story is Clark Kent who has just becomame Superboy. Also involved are Vandal Savage and Lex Luthor. Zorro is featured. Eternia is visited


Supergirl Season Premiere

Supergirl Season Premiere

Last season on Supergirl…

Kara found the gang thug who was infected with the Swamp Thing DNA. She brought him to Martin Stein. He called Ronnie to help him out in the lab. Garrison Denton used some type of machine which sends transmissions to other planets. The transmission went to Exxor. As it turns out, Zan and Jayna picked up the frequency. Kara went to see Trevor. She pushed him around and threatened him to make sure his father leaves her family alone. During Vandal's flashback, he returned from the war at age 611. He began dating Anna's cousin April. When he turned 615 his secret of immortality was discovered. April's father and uncle shot him and chained him up and left him stranded on an island. He finally escaped the island at age 647. He told Bart how he located April's family at 654. "What does all of this have to do with me?" asked Bart. "They're you're ancestors," answered Vandal.

Pete visited Clark. It had been a while since Pete Ross has been in town. Clark told Pete he had developed a new power. Clark demonstrated it. Clark was able to fly. Kara looked for Swamp Thing. She found clues tracing him to the headquarters. Garrison had lured Zan and Jayna back to Earth.

While trying to find the antidote to cure the thug, an accident occurred and there was an explosion in the lab with Martin and Ronnie in it. Clark is flying in Smallville, in Leesburg Kara is about to rescue Swamp Thing, an evil professor shows up. "I'm going to free Swampy," she said. "I'm not here for that green eco-freak," he said, "I'm here for the Flash." She looked at him. "And you are?" asked Kara. "They call me, Zoom," he said, "Professor Zoom." The gang of 1,000 storms the Danvers home. Fred and Sylvia looked on in horror when all 1,000 thugs came charging through. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Trevor coming by.

Kara attacked Trevor. The thugs invaded the Danvers home. Fred took out his gun. He warned them, they still ran. Fred began shooting, and yelled for Sylvia to run. We see the wreckage of the lab. We see a human form of flame. "What happened?" he asked. It was Ronnie's voice. "I don't know," someone else said. It was Martin's voice, but he couldn't be seen. They escaped the wrecked laboratory. It was as if Ronnie and Martin were merged somehow. They needed to figure this out. Professor Zoom told Kara to stop beating up Trevor. Zoom demanded to know where Flash was.

Vandal Savage tried to take down the Allan Clan for over three decades after his return. At age 686 Vandal joined the Army. He had been hurt too many times. Now he was rededicating himself to the military. By age 699 he was Major Vandal Savage. Kara and Zoom argued. "I've got a score to settle," he said. Suddenly she noticed where Flash was held by using her x-ray vision. She knocked Zoom down and tied him up. "I will get that Scarlet Speedster!" shouted Zoom. Vandal is having flashbacks on a military mission he went on at age 708.

Kara busted in. Flash was happy to see her. Vandal Savage went over to her, but she flipped her over. Vandal was shocked. Elsewhere Garrison Denton located Zan and Jayna. He lied to them, telling them he was a friend. The twins took off with Denton. Back at the Danvers house Fred and Sylvia made a run for it. They ran into an ally and Fred made a call on his cell phone. Moments later Lucas arrived. He fired at several of the thugs. Fred and Sylvia got into the car. "Bring Sylvia to safety," Fred said, "I'll stop them after that."

"No, we'll stop them," Lucas added. Lucas hit the gas and drove through the thugs. Vandal head-butted Kara and it had no affect on her. Professor Zoom recovered and freed himself. He loaded up an injection gun. He aimed it at Flash and fired it into him. Flash collapsed. Professor Zoom scooped him up. Kara went to stop him, but Savage applied a choke-hold on her. Kara flipped him over. Zoom was already gone with Flash. She used her super-speed and came face-to-face with what appeared to be a human firestorm. "Linda, it's me," said Ronnie.

Ronnie explained what had happened. Swamp Thing popped up and informed them Denton had taken Zan and Jayna.

After Sylvia was safe, Fred and Lucas hit the streets again. They contacted former Kansas Senator, Jack Jennings to join the fight. Back at the lab Denton threw Zan and Jayna into the prison. Professor Zoom walks in with Flash. He's thrown into a separate prison. Flash was still out of it. Ronnie and Martin returned to their regular selves. They found by concentrating they would return to their "firestorm" state. Later back at the office of Garrison Denton he searched through files. "School starts soon," he said, "there's a student coming in that I'll be keeping an eye on." Flash woke up. Professor Zoom was there to greet him. Flash demanded to know what was going on. Zoom began the tale.

Originally, his name was **Eobard Thawne. He ** was a criminal who knew Vandal when he was a General at the age of 918. They quickly became partners in crime. Eobard Thawne also found himself locked in a feud with Flash's ancestors. Years later when Savage was 934, Thawne fought one of the family members and faced a freak accident with Savage's time capsule chest and vanished. He was released some time later during the time of the first Flash, Jay Garrick, and they were rivals for a while until Thawne fell victim to a similar trap. Later he was released while Barry Allen was around. He later gained similar powers as the second Flash. He used his speed powers to commit crimes, but was stopped by the Flash. Later he returned and got a reverse costume and called himself Professor Zoom.

Flash II and Professor Zoom had a violent feud. The current Flash listened but didn't understand what this had to do with him.

"Your family name, kid," shouted Zoom, "Allen!" "And I had nothing to do with it," said Bart. "With Barry Allen gone, you'll have to pay," Zoom replied. Bart shook the bars. "Besides coming from the same family tree," began Bart, "what do I have to do with Barry Allen?" "Because, he's your father," shouted Zoom.

"What are you talking about?" screamed Bart. "He wasn't just someone from your family's past," said Zoom, "he wasn't an uncle or a cousin."

Ronnie and Martin got some kind of hold on what has happened to them. Swamp Thing and Kara went to rescue Flash. "Because Barry didn't actually die in that accident," Zoom began, "his essence went across time and space…"

"Don't keep me in suspense," Bart said, "I guess he resurfaced."

"Exactly right," said Zoom, "he met the woman-you're mommy-and boom!" Kara and company busted through. Zoom was knocked down and Flash was released. "Kara, Swamp Thing…Um-Fire…whatever you are," Flash said, "thanks for the help."

Kara's cell-phone rang. It was Fred, he wanted to make sure she was OK. Fred, Lucas, and Jack were able to get away from the thugs, a lot of them were eliminated. He told her they received word Zan and Jayna were captured by Denton. They went searching for them. Swamp Thing still had Abigail on his mind. Gar and Arcane had already been the cause of her hiding out in California, Oregon, and Washington. Currently they're in Idaho. She had given birth to a baby boy. Garrison Denton, III.

Of course, at this moment Denton Senior had plans for the siblings from outer space. The thugs had found where Fred and company were hiding out. Green Arrow sprung into action to help. They fired away. Black Canary was there to help out. The fight went all the way downtown. Currently plans at the examination room were being prepared. The siblings knew there was trouble ahead. The news-cameras made way to record the happenings. Kara put on her disguise from the underground wrestling days. She knew it was time to battle Denton. While that's going on, the other heroes have forced the thugs to retreat. Kara while in disguise, easily took down Denton and freed the twins. "Come on, wonder twins," she said, "you're free."

The thugs were relocating to the Denton hideout. "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" asked Denton. Suddenly Zan and Jayna looked at each other. They hit hands and activated their superpowers. Zan transformed into an ice storm. Jayna transformed into a tiger. Along with Kara, Flash, Ronnie (who is already being referred to as Fire Storm) and Swamp Thing fight them off. Garrison Denton hops into his helicopter. Green Arrow and Black Canary join in the battle. Elsewhere Vandal Savage is watching from a monitor. "Mr. Denton, you're going to need more help than you think," said Savage. The remaining thugs retreated. Swamp Thing said he'd be searching for Abigail and said they'd be reunited. (End of Season Premiere episode a.k.a. 23rd episode.)

A week later Kara was outside with Bart. "I'm starting school tomorrow," Kara said. Suddenly the remaining 292 thugs charged the neighborhood, attacking authority figures. The thugs began vandalizing the neighborhood. Bart Allen changed into Flash. Kara put on her black costume on. Suddenly Superboy came flying by. Firestorm joined them. They all fought side by side. At one point Green Arrow and Black Canary turned up. They managed to capture 58 of them. Green Arrow invited the heroes back to the headquarters. Kara was still in her costume. "You're among friends here, Kara," he said, "you can unmask now." She unmasked. "Clark, here's your cousin," he added. "Kal-El?" asked Kara. Superboy looked at her. "You're my cousin?" Clark asked. "From Krypton?"

She smiled. Clark and Kara talked privately in the HQ. She filled Clark in about the Kryptonian history he didn't know about. Clark filled her in on what life on Earth was like. Clark and Kara decided to team up to capture the remaining thugs. Clark dressed as Superboy and Kara dressed in her full-black disguise, sprung into action. Kara filled Clark (a.k.a. Superboy) in on what Garrison Denton has been up to. Clark (as Superboy) started to tell Kara about Lana when the thugs hit the scene. A battle broke out. Fire Storm arrived to help. Suddenly, Zan and Jayna showed up to join the fight. Together they captured another 62 of them. Kara introduces Clark to Fred and Sylvia. Oliver Queen and Martin Stein hold a conference. An idea for a superhero team in Leesburg. Vandal Savage is in the area. He had a meeting set up with Garrison Denton. "Okay, just how many planets are out there," asked Denton. "Not sure," replied Savage, "of course I have experience."

Garrison: You say you visited the planet of Eternia at the age of 996.

Vandal: I met up with Hordak. We formed an alliance. We went our separate ways after he formed his Evil Horde. (Vandal was 1,000 when the Horde was formed.)

Garrison: What did you do after that?

Vandal: When I turned 1,004 I was thrown in the dungeon by King Grayskull. Of course I escaped at 1,008.

Garrison: Did you ever return?

Vandal: Of course I did. When I was 1,022. King Grayskull was killed in combat. Hordak had commanded his sorcerers to draw Castle Grayskull into the dimension of Despondos. His spell back-fired because of King Grayskull only the area around the castle was destroyed. Hordak and his army were drawn into the dark dimension instead.

Garrison: What happened after that? Did you meet any new allies?

Vandal: Yes, at the age of 1,036 I met Beast Man.

Back at the Danvers home, Clark finishes telling Kara about Lana. Talks about losing her then mentions Pete, how they're both gone. (Clark doesn't realize both Pete and Lana are trapped in another dimension.) Chloe had stepped in. Clark turned and saw her. Kara gave them time together. Fire Storm and the Wonder Twins were waiting for Kara. They decide to form The Teen Titans. Back at Denton's office. "School starts soon," Garrison said, "I'll be keeping an eye for the new student."

End Episode.

Smallville episode

Clark and Chloe are together now. Vandal Savage and Brainiac set out to destroy Smallville. Wanting the dimensional device back, they paired up to wipe out the town once and for all. The device is no longer needed. Brainiac is up-graded and can create a portal to the other dimension. As a college reporter, Clark Kent discovered the plan.

He called up Chloe. She wanted to help him. She wished she had a better power. "I'm glad I can heal people," she said, "but I end up with the victim's injuries."

"And depending on what the injury is," Clark added, "we don't know the long term affects." On the computer system, Chloe was able to hack into a file on Vandal Savage. He was 1,099 years old when George Washington was born on February 22, 1732. He ended up living in Virginia that August. In 1783 at the age of 1,130, his side was defeated by Washington and his forces. Chloe did more searching. At that point he called himself Vandal O' Day. In 1789 at 1,136, he wandered of, changing his name to Vandal A. Savage and going on a different adventure. We then see Vandal. We see at that point he returned to Eternia. He teamed with Beast Man at that point. At that point Acrata (Andrea Rojas) entered. Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage are together on the plot to wipe out Smallville. Agamemno was recruited. Kara arrived to visit her cousin in his hometown. She brought along news that the team of Agony and Ecstacy have also been recruited. The evil alliance met up in a field. They were joined by another recruit named Amazo. Lex asked Vandal about recruiting Beast Man. At 1,144 Keldor had come along. Beast Man formed an alliance with him. Vandal returned to Earth at the age of 1,145 while John Adams was President of the United States. At the moment Clark remembered he promised Chloe a dinner date. Clark got all dressed up in his tux. Chloe showed up wearing her best dress. Clark couldn't believe his eyes. "Chloe, you're so beautiful," he said, "I have got to be the luckiest guy ever." Vandal has a flashback to when he was 1,146 and ended up in California. He met up with a man named Don Alejandro De La Vega. Vandal quickly fell for his wife, Chiquita. This of course started a rivalry with the family. Their son, Don Diego Dele Vega confronted Savage at one point. Vandal attacked Diego. Sadly when he was 1,147 Chiquita was lost to all of them. It was the year 1800. Clark went out on his date with Chloe. They danced and had dinner. Lex needed one more test. Needed to be certain that Clark and Superboy were two different people. Vandal went over to the couple. He was very rude towards Chloe. Clark pretended to be afraid and backed-down. Vandal shoved Clark out of the way. Vandal approached Chloe. She back-paddled. Suddenly Flash zipped in. Flash and Vandal have unfinished business with one another. Flash began throwing shots at Vandal. Clark and Chloe escaped. They ran to an alleyway. "Clark, won't Flash need help," asked Chloe. Clark reaches into the car and grabs a gym bag. He pulls out his costume and removes his glasses. "Chloe, help is on the way," Clark said. She smiled. "OK Superboy, it's up, up, and away," she said. By the time he got back, security and bouncers were separating Flash and Vandal. Suddenly Vandal shook off all of them and walked out on his own. But he was face-to-face with Superboy. "What do you want, kid?" asked Vandal. He looks directly at Savage. "To stop you and Lex," he said. Suddenly Luthor's Army arrives. As does Lex himself. Six against one. They threatened to wipe out Smallville. Flash shows up to stand with Superboy. Now it's Six against two. Kara had ruined her black costume in battle, now she's replaced it with a white one. Six against three. But she mentioned that her Teen Titan teammates were nearby. Here comes Fire Storm. Six verses four. Here comes Zan, making it six-five. Wait, Jayna, his twin sister arrives. Six on six. Now both sides knew it was an even playing field. The heroes took off to Metropolis. Oliver Queen had set up a superhero headquarters for Clark. They had all sorts of computer equipment and lab technology. The Martian Man-hunter had been living there and kept an eye on things. Another guest in the secret headquarters was a dog named Krypto. The dog had escaped through the Phantom Zone. The next morning, the villains kidnapped Chloe. The Teen Titans rescued her. After Clark heard what happened, he proposed to her. Chloe accepted. The Villains spring their plan into action at an abandoned field in town. The detonator device was set in place. Vandal Savage sent out a ransom note to the Smallville Town Hall and the Kansas State House. Green Arrow was able to figure out the location, but couldn't foil their plans on his own. Chloe was in the headquarters and did more digging. "My Vandal Savage files just keeps growing," said Chloe, "1805 at the impressive age of 1,152 he gets caught for robbery of a golden statue in California." She then found an article from 1812, while Savage was 1,159, and he battled Zorro. At Luthor's Camp, Savage thought back to a different fight he had with Zorro in 1814 when he was 1,161. He thought back to how Zorro was a tough opponent for him. Their most historical battle took place in 1822 when he was 1,169 years of age. The fight brought them al the way to a cliff. Zorro and Vandal had a very physical and intense brawl. The only one to witness this violent encounter was Bernardo, Don Diego's servant. During the struggle, Vandal pulled off Zorro's mask revealing Don Diego. Suddenly Vandal knew the reason for the hatred. The fight continued. Vandal was over confident. He had the experience. Both men shed blood. Savage knew he'd been around during George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and now James Monroe. They got to the top of the cliff, Savage wasn't paying attention, neither was Zorro. As the battle continued, Vandal Savage fell off the cliff and had a long fall. Zorro watched him fall. "Vandal! Vandal Savage!" screamed Lex. He had been in deep thought. It was time. Elsewhere Clark was removing his costume from his bag. "Wouldn't it be easier to have your costume under your clothes?" asked Chloe. Clark was about to respond. "Imagine how that would be like in the summer," said Flash. The superheroes were ready for action. The Teen Titans were the first on the scene. They easily disposed of the thugs while Superboy, Flash, the Martian Man-Hunter, and Swamp Thing tangled with Lex and Vandal and their company. The battle was heated. Lex attempted to set-off the detonator, but Superboy stopped him. Flash was knocking Vandal around until Professor Zoom showed up and ambushed Flash. "You," Flash said, "I thought I was rid of you." The Flash-Zoom feud continues. Kara and Fire Storm fought side by side. Superboy continued chasing Luthor. Vandal Savage now possessed the controls to the detonator device. He set it up. Kara got a glimpse of it. She ran to the abandoned lot and removed the detonator itself and returned. The Wonder Twins forced the chauffer out of the limousine. Fire Storm placed the detonator inside of it. Superboy threw Lex Luthor's limousine into the air. Vandal, not realizing where the detonator was, pressed the button. Luthor's limousine exploded high in the sky. The explosion was huge and loud. The limousine shattered into plenty and plenty of pieces. Parts of the limo hit various parts of Smallville. Other than that, the town was safe. Lex and Vandal were able to escape, but their cohorts weren't. The superheroes went to the headquarters in Metropolis. Word got to Clark that a new league would be formed, it would be called the Justice League. Oliver Queen and Martian were looking for recruits. Victor Stone, a.k.a. Cyborg, was already in. As was Flash. Aquaman joined, but recently found out more about his history. Discovered where he was from. Atlantis. Apparently Vandal Savage knew about Atlantis as well. After he took his huge fall at the hands of Zorro, he woke up in Atlantis.

End Episode.

Supergirl Episode 25

It's 1827 and Vandal Savage is 1, 174 and is trapped in Atlantis. He's not sure how he got there and is unsure of how to escape. Right now John Quincy Adams is the President and Zorro is still protecting the people. Aaron Allan, a member of Flash's family tree, accidentally fell into a portal which brought him into Atlantis back in 1837. Vandal was 1,184 and still there. Andrew Jackson had just gotten out of office and Martin Van Buren had just gotten in. This soon began a new chapter in the Savage-Allan feud began. It was a new day. Kara woke up. This is her first day of school on this planet. She was ready. Lenny came to go to school with her. The bus came. Garison Denton was at the school waiting to locate a certain student. "Today's the day," said Garrison, "they'll all be here today." He was with his current henchman. "Wow, Mr. Denton, do you really think a super-powered school student will actually show up today?" he asked. Denton looked at him. "What did I just say?" he screamed. "Obviously I know what I'm talking about." The henchman got nervous. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Mr. Denton," he said, "it's just that I'm not used to meeting kids with powers." At that point Kara arrived at school along with Lenny. She had to stop at the Guidance Office since she's new. While there she met another new student by the name of Roman Gibson. He was immediately attracted to her. Lenny noticed Roman was getting too interested in her, so he walked in to interfere. Lenny was clearly jealous. Garrison Denton was hanging out in his private office while his henchman was lurking around. "I'll have proof of your abilities," Denton said. Also for this new school year, Lucas Luthor had a job teaching US History. Lenny saw that Ronnie and his Professor friend were also part of the school now. Lenny was disappointed that he had two competitors for Kara's affections. Elsewhere Gar and Abigail returned to town. Swamp Thing was informed by Green Lantern. Back at the school there was a row of sign-up sheets on a wall. The strange thing was that they had a film club. A lot of students had already signed up for it. Elsewhere Swamp Thing stormed into Gar's place and knocked him out with one punch. Abigail was happy to see him. She got the baby and went away with Swamp Thing. Kara was having lunch with Lenny. Suddenly Ronnie joined them. Lenny of course was bothered by it. They noticed Roman standing around by himself. They wondered why Roman wasn't associating with anybody. Gar recovered and ran outside. He saw Fred standing around. Gar yelled at Fred about what Swamp Thing did. Fred said it sounded to him like Abigail went on her own. Gar shouted at Fred to do something. Fred told Gar to calm down. Gar chopped Fred. Gar again ordered Fred to help him. Fred got up and locked him in a submission hold and put him under arrest. Swamp Thing and Abigail catch up. They try to figure out where to go from here. Now we go back to Vandal Savage. It wasn't until 1856 when he escaped from Atlantis. He was then 1,203 years old. William H. Harrison, John Tyler, James K. Polk, Zachary Taylor, and Millard Fillmore had all served as President. Now Franklin Pierce was currently the President. When he returned he found out Don Diego had died and now there was a new Zorro. It was time for Vandal to rebuild his life. Eventually Vandal crossed paths with the other Zorro. He didn't have much luck with this one either. He investigated Alejandro Della Vega and found out he used to be Alejandro Murieta. In one of their big brawls in 1859 when he was 1, 206, he unmasked Zorro II. James Buchanan was the President at that point. Back at school, the students were waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss them. After the bell the students headed to their clubs, others went to their sports team practices. Kara stopped by at a nearby diner with Lenny and Ronnie. The two guys were both trying to impress Kara. Suddenly they noticed Roman over there, sitting by himself. Kara told Lenny to call him over. Lenny said it wouldn't be a good idea. But she was able to convince Ronnie to call him over. He agreed to join them. Kara asked him where he's from. Roman mentioned he's moved around a lot. Most recently he had been living in Gotham City. Suddenly someone ran inside the diner with a gun. The place was being robbed. Students were panicking. Kara wanted to stop him, but too many people were watching. Ronnie looked at her, wanting her to react. The guy had his face covered and was now waiting for the money to be bagged. After grabbing the money in the diner, he started robbing the students that were hanging out there. Kara waited for him to get closer. Suddenly she kicked him, causing him to lose his balance. He dropped his gun. Kara applied a submission hold on him while Ronnie picked up the gun. Lenny pulled the mask of, while still locked in Kara's submission hold. It was an honor student! Elsewhere, in the local police station, Gar sits in his jail cell. "Just wait until my lawyer gets here," he said. Garrison Denton showed up with the lawyer. Fred and another officer got into a shouting match with the both of them. Back to Vandal Savage, he thought back to 1863 when he was 1, 210 and after failing to defeat Zorro II, he returned to Eternia. Abraham Lincoln was the President at the time. When the cops took the honor student away, the shocked students were still shocked. Alejandro and his family changed their last name to Mason. In 1865, when Vandal was 1, 212, Jeff Stewart returned home. He had fought in the Civil War. After everything that had just occurred, Roman just walked away.

End of Episode

Episode 26

L-Danvers88: Hi Roman

RG500: Who's this?

L-Danvers88: Linda from school

RG500: Howd u get my screen name

L-Danvers88: :o) looked it up

RG500: what can I do 4 u

L-Danvers88: strange things have been going on at school

RG500: I agree

L-Danvers88: The past 2 weeks straight A students have been committing crimes

RG500: Yes n then they don't remember doin it

L-Danvers88: These r students who have never been in trouble

RG500: It seems like they were zombies or something…

L-Danvers88: Or under hypnosis.

RG500: BRB

(During this break in the conversation we see Gar sitting alone. Because of his trial he can't go out searching for Abigail and his son.)

LennyMan4477: Linda a.k.a. Kara r u there??

L-Danvers88: Here and ready

LennyMan4477: So you'll go out on a date with me?

L-Danvers88: Thanks but school just started…

LennyMan4477: A dance is coming up…

L-Danvers88: I'll think about it.

LennyMan4477: Thanks.

RG500: I'm back Miss Danvers

LennyMan4477: Who's this?

RG500: Lenny? It's me Roman!

L-Danvers88: What is it?

RG500: It happened again.

L-Danvers88: Another honor student gone bad?

RG500: Afraid so.

LennyMan4477: I wonder who or what is causing this.

(During their Instant Messaging Vandal Savage was looking back to his return trip to Eternia. At this point it was 1877 and he was feuding with the Sorceress. He's 1, 224 in this period. On Earth Andrew Johnson and Ulysses S. Grant had served as President now Rutherford B. Hayes was President.)

RG500: Nothing we can do about this.

LennyMan4477: We can investigate it ourselves.

L-Danvers88: I've got to go.

RG500: By Danvers!

LennyMan4477: C-ya!

L-Danvers88 has logged off

RG500: So…Lenny right?

LennyMan4477: yup

RG500: you got a crush on her huh?

(Kara zipped over to the crime scene.)

After logging off Roman put a disk in.

Joaquin 'Ken' Mason the fourth Zorro

Kara discovered an interesting fact about the honor students. They all belonged to the Film Club.

End Episode


End file.
